The present invention relates to a fastening system and more particularly to a mounting stud that is removable and/or securable to a wall of an imaging apparatus. The features of the present invention provide in embodiments a mounting system advantageously for use in most any apparatus which requires mounting studs.
Electrophotographic marking is a well-known, commonly used method of copying or printing documents. Electrophotographic marking is performed by exposing a charged photoreceptor with a light image representation of a desired document. The photoreceptor is discharged in response to that light image, creating an electrostatic latent image of the desired document on the photoreceptor""s surface. Toner particles are then deposited onto that latent image, forming a toner image, which is then transferred onto a substrate, such as a sheet of paper. The transferred toner image is then fused to the substrate, usually using heat and/or pressure, thereby creating a permanent record of the original representation. The surface of the photoreceptor is then cleaned of residual developing material and recharged in preparation for the production of other images. Other marking technologies, for example, electrostatographic marking and ionography are also well-known.
An electrophotographic marking machine generally may include studs for supporting and connecting parts such as a gear. Studs have typically been joined by welding, rivets, threads, or screws. Rivets may require the use of special machinery to assemble; rivets may become loose; rivets may rattle during use; and rivets may be generally difficult and expensive to remove for remanufacturing purposes. Screws have disadvantages in that they may require a substantial amount of assembly time, may become loose during use, and may become very time consuming to remove. Therefore, a stud that may be easily manufactured and that is removably securable to a surface for use with other components would be beneficial.
To conserve natural resources and provide for a machine with improved features and more new technology, machinery is often remanufactured and disassembled. The removal of a stud represents a cost associated with remanufacturing of the machines. The time required to remove a stud may be a significant remanufacturing cost factor. Moreover, it has been increasingly important to develop lighter materials for the framework of the machines. Accordingly, many modern machines utilize a fabricated sheet metal or plastic frame comprised of relatively thin walled support structures. It is therefore desirable to provide a stud which may be removably-securable to a wall and which provides generally high durability.
Reference is made to the following United States patents relating to reproduction machines and components including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,497; 5,632,684; 5,511,885; 5,457,520; 4,804,277; and 4,134,175, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The present invention relates to embodiments of a stud with snap-fit mounting features for use in walls of an imaging machine.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided, a stud apparatus including a first member, a second member, and a third member. The first member extends along an imaginary axis between a proximal end and a distal end. The first member includes an outside periphery. A second member extends from the distal end of the first member axially along the imaginary axis and extends radially outward from the imaginary axis past the outside periphery of the first member. A third member extends from the second member axially along the imaginary axis and extends radially outward from the imaginary axis. The third member includes a leg extending outward from the imaginary axis spaced from the second member. The leg includes an end extending in a direction toward the second member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided, a mounting system for a xerographic imaging apparatus including a wall, a first member, a second member, and a third member. The wall includes a plurality of openings. The first member extends a length along an imaginary axis and includes an outside periphery. The second member extends along the imaginary axis and radially extends from an end of the first member. The third member extends along the imaginary axis from the second member and then radially outward from the imaginary axis forming a leg extending at least partially spaced from the second member. The leg includes a protrusion extending toward the second member. The protrusion removably secures to the wall. The wall is positioned between the second member and the leg in the xerographic imaging apparatus.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided, a stud apparatus including a member having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion extends a distance and includes a flange, a post, and a proximal end. The post is for receiving a component thereon. The second portion extends from the first portion for a distance to a distal end. The distal end includes a protrusion. The distal end moves between a first position and a second position for forming an opening between the protrusion and the flange and for receiving a wall functionally adjacent the proximal end. The protrusion is for fitting in an opening in the wall when the distal end is in the first position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided, a process of mounting a removably securable stud in a wall of an imaging apparatus including: orienting a stud with respect to a first hole in a wall of an imaging apparatus, the stud including a first member extending to a first end, a flange, and a second member including a leg extending to a second end, the leg adapted to be movable; placing the leg through the first hole in the wall such that the first member is on a first side of the wall and the leg is on a second side of the wall; and moving the stud with respect to the wall such that the second end of the leg becomes removably securable in a second hole in the wall. The process of mounting the removably securable stud may further include: inserting an opening of a component over the first member of the stud; and removably securing the component to the first member of the stud.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided, a mounting apparatus including a post member and a clip member. The post member extends along an imaginary axis between ends. The clip member extends from the post member and is for removable securement to a wall using two sides of the wall. The clip member has a protrusion for removable securement to an opening in the wall.
Still other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.